camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Healer
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics Healers have 3 types of crowd control spells: Mezz, Stun, Root. 2 of these are "area effect". 3 types of healing : Single heal, Group heal, Spread heal. 2 types of melee enchantment spells : Haste as "concentration based" buff, Celerity as "timed buff" (20 seconds) and spec line Armor factor. When Celerity is "group buff" that doesn't need target to cast on and works on everyone who is in your group within 1500 range, Haste is concentration based spell that is not limited in time and once cast will stay on ally unless healer/ally dies. Both Celerity and Haste "stack" (can be used together). Highest Haste delve is 20% melee speed (red) Lowest Celerity delve is 24% melee speed (green) 8v8 tactics The Pac Healer is usually on interrupt duty and crowd control (CC) and backup heals. When fighting against a caster group, that is the primary role of the Pac. The Aug healer is on primary heals and rebuffing, with backup interrupts (Amnesia) and backup CC (baseline mesmerise). When fighting a tank group, the Pac should be casting the instant haste debuff on a tank as often as the reuse timer allows. Smallman tactics Usually a smallman has one healer, tri spec'd or Thinking Man's Spec. They are supposed to be doing pretty much everything, with keeping celerity up, CC and interrupts, healing, ressurecting, rebuffing, and haste debuffing. When fighting casters, the most effecient way to kill them is to keep them locked down with CC/interrupts until the DPS in the group gets around to them. When casting mesmerise on a target, if planning on interrupting only or if enemies are nearby, use AE mezz. Else, use single target mezz. Multi-Group tactics Pac healer - mezz, interrupts, heals, rezzes. Aug healer - Heals, celerity, rezzes, rebuffs, AE Amnesia. PVE RVR "Pac Healer": 36 Pacification 40 Mending for effecient heals and instant AoE mesmerise. This specialization is good for a Pac Healer in a full group, in an 8v8 setup or as part of multiple groups. "Aug Healer" 42 Mending 33 aug for 12% body resist and mid-level celerity. 41 Mending 34 Augmentation is usually preferred, for another resist and yellow spec armor factor, with the only loss being a slow cast heal at 42 mending, which is usually regarded as inferior to the level 41 heal. 46 Mending 28 Augmentation is also viable, with benefits including a very strong group heal, group cure disease and better instant heals. A loss is experienced with blue group celerity and group resists, as well as the concentration buffs: haste and spec armor factor. 33 Mending 44 Augmentation is not encountered much anymore, mostly because Aug Healers are regarded as support, and the Cure Nearsight at 40 Mending is deemed essential. Prior to the patch giving that spell in the Mending line, this spec was very common. "Original Tri-Spec Healer" 38 Pacification 33 Mending 19 Augmentation for insta AE stun in pac line, celerity, capped base dex (with composite 32+ aug spec and 25% buff bonus.) *NEW* "Tri-Spec Healer 2012" (post patch 1.103b) 36 Pacification 32 Mending 24 Augmentation 24 Aug post 1.103b for 12% blue resists(just 2 of them: body and spirit). Not getting energy, but you still get 10% from Champion resists, and all this from only 1 healer =) Also 24 spec aug will help managing self buffs, wont need to swap +aug items on lower rr's for 3specs, or have +aug in spellcraft. (remember you need to have certain composite augmentation spec with buff bonus, doesnt have to be +25% when 50 aug, when 25% buff bonus wont cap buffs with 0 aug total, recomend to download a daoc charplan software, unless you dont have it to calculate spec&buffbonus) Point is - You get pretty close to original aug healer, however there's no magor heal for your power economy anymore (if any 1 still use it), you lose insta ae stun compared to classic tri-spec, get 2 resists. When running 2 trispec healers in group both specs should be utilized imo. So far most viable for a healer that runs Pick up Groups or small-mans alot. -Wonnabe "'Thinking man's Spec' Healer" 41 Mending 30 Pac 18 Augmentation. This is meant for more 8v8 focused fights or smallmans, where the healer is pushed forward and concentrating on interrupts and crowd control. By using single target mesmerise isntead of the area effect mesmerise, duration is increased. While pushed forwards with the tanks, the healer can still cast celerity with 18 Augmentation for tanks that may be out of range of a healer further back. And 41 Mending is used to cure nearsight, resurrect, and single target heal. "Lazy healer" 50 mending 20aug - The Group Cure All and the Cure All spells have a very slow cast time and are not used enough to really warrent this spec. The heals are usually regarded as overkill, with the highest level spreadheal not being effecient enough to warrant use. We do not discourage trying this spec, but please consider 46 Mending 28 Augmentation as well. There are break points for specializations at level 50. Break points are points one should strive for, and unless reached are usually considered wasted. Pacification: 30, 36, 38 Mending: 33, 40, 41, 46 Augmentation: 18, (23,24,27-post 1.103b blue resists), 34, 44 Going above 38 pac, above 46 Mending, or above 44 Augmentation is usually considered bad form, and lessens group utility as a healer. Realm Abilities |Augmented Dexterity = + |Mastery of Healing = 0 |Wild Healing = + |Perfect Recovery = + |Purge = + |Mastery of Focus = + |Mastery of Concentration = + |Avoidance of Magic = 0 |Toughness = 0 |Long Wind = 0 |Mystic Crystal Lore = 0 |Raging Power = - |Barrier of Fortitude = + |Augmented Acuity = 0 |Ethereal Bond = - |Serenity = 0 |Divine Intervention = + |Augmented Strength = - |Lifter = - |Mastery of Magery = - |Mastery of Pain = - |Veil Recovery = - |Adrenalin Rush = - |First Aid = - |Second Wind = - |The Empty Mind = - }} Realm Rank 5 Ability A 1 minute duration buff which will heal you for a random amount (min 30%) if a deathblow would have been landed on you. It also procs a 5 second spell and damage immunity from player characters and pets only. If the 1 minute timer expires, the 5 second spell and damage immunity is triggered. Useful Artifacts 'Weapon' *Staff of the God - the snare /use is usually considered over powered. It is usually used in the 2h slot, and not brought out often. However, since it's still equiped, it is still usable with the hammer and shield out. 'Armor' *Crown of Zahur - the /use2 pulse is nice, unless the only form of speed in the group is you. 'Jewelry' *Egg of Youth - The insta rez is very useful, in 8mans and moreso in battlegroups. It will rez up to 8 people. *Bracer of Zo'arkat - This is one of the most useful artifacts in the game, which is why 90% of seer/caster templates use it. The /use summons three pets, which attack your target. The /use2 is a point-blank area-of-effect (pbae) fumble, affecting both casters and melee in the area. It is less effective on casters. */edit - There was a story about fumble, that is "less effective on casters". Once a high RR Hero was dueling someone, and was fumbled by Bracer of Zo'arkat. To win the fight hero needed a few blows on enemy, but being low HP he used Ignore Pain realm ability, wich got fumbled and waisted that way. The idea is - Realm Rank abilityes like Purge, MOC, IP, AOM, SoS and the rest "actives" could be fumbled when the /use2 from Bracer of Zo'arkat is used. *Jacina's Sash - This artifact's biggest boon is the 10% arcane siphon attached to it. *Crocodile Tear Ring - The level 5 ability is roughly equivalent to 3% resist in every damage type. It also gives back endurance and power, helping slightly with power management. Other Useful Items 'Weapons' *Frigid Soul Quencher *Rune Saga Etched Shield Jewelry *Dragontooth Bracelet *Construct Forged Ring Mythirian *Greater Mythirian of Power Category:Healer Category:Midgard Classes